


A Long Deserved Hug

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Exarch needs hugs!, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a private moment after shb, post shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: The Exarch gets a hug.  A very much needed and deserved hug.  Exarch <3 true MVP
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	A Long Deserved Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fandom so a bit on the short side and not the best writing but hopefully not too bad^^

The Ocular emptied, as the Scions bid their farewells and left to do what must be done, leaving the Exarch and Warrior of Darkness alone. The Exarch stared at the doors as they closed, wishing for a brief moment that they would come back, despite being alone with Shadowfeare before, it was while his face remained hidden, yet now he stood before him, his biggest secret revealed. 

“G’raha?”

Shadowfeare’s voice spoke right into his ear, making the Exarch jump slightly. “Ah-! S-Shadowfeare, I apologize, I shall have the portal ready in just a moment-“ a finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.

Red eyes met crystal blue as the two Miqo’tes stared at each other, before Shadowfeare pulled G’raha into a tight hug, “it’s really you..I can’t believe after all this time..”. Shadowfeare’s voice choked up a bit as his head pressed into the crystal of G’raha’s neck, his hands clutching onto G’raha’s robes tightly. 

G’raha’s eyes started to tear up again like they did up in Mt. Gulg, when Shadowfeare called his name the moment his hood came off, he wrapped his arms around the small framed warrior and held him tightly. 

In silence they stood in a tight embrace before they finally pulled away slightly, Shadowfeare sniffled a little, before reaching out to G’raha and placing his hand on his cheek “I’m so happy to see you..even more happy to see you alive.” He said, his voice heavy with emotion, the relief that G’raha’s life had been spared, the joy of being reunited with his old friend (and lover), and the sadness at the thought of leaving him behind to return to the Source. 

Shadowfeare wished he didn’t have to go, and he had a feeling G’raha felt the same, but Tataru was waiting for him to come back, and he knew there was still unfinished business to do. 

Shadowfeare gave G’raha a smile “I’ll come back as soon as i can,” he promised, stroking G’raha’s cheek before leaning in closer, bumping their noses together, “Raha..can I..?” Before the word left his mouth, G’raha pressed his lips against his in a soft and tender kiss, a kiss that was centuries long overdue for G’raha, who had abandoned that dream when he’d sealed himself away in the Tower.

The kiss was brief, and replaced with another hug between the two Seekers, “I shall happily await your return..I dare not spend the rest of my life without you..” G’raha whispered into Shadowfeare’s ear, smiling as it flicks under his breath.

A low hum coming from Shadowfeare as he looks up to look at G’raha, “you know I’ll be coming back every chance I get! I promise you that!” He said, tears starting to form in his blue eyes again.

G’raha smiled and kissed his cheek before walking to the portal, “I will be waiting for you, Shadow. You’re the only person who I’ve held in my heart all these years, and I’ll be damned if I let you slip away forever again.” He said, motioning for Shadowfeare come over to his side.

Shadowfeare stepped up to the gateway, watching as it started to activate, but before taking a step into the rift between worlds, he turned and hugged G’raha tightly one more time, “I love you..Raha..I’ll be back.” He promised, before slowly letting go, but not before he heard G’raha whisper

“I love you..” before the two parted, and Shadowfeare gave G’raha a smile before stepping into the light. G’raha stared after hm as he disappeared, stretching his hand out to touch the portal, only to be rejected by it, with a small smile he gave the portal a look and turned away, knowing his warrior would come back through to be with him again.


End file.
